In optical networking, conventional connection validation for transceivers, transponders, modems, client interfaces, etc. typically includes a loopback test via a Pseudo-Random Binary Sequence (PRBS) to verify connectivity and functionality. However, this conventional approach only validates connectivity on the optical side. In an optical network, connectivity also includes connections between paired or mated transceivers, such as in an optical switch or the like. As described herein, mated transceivers (or transponders, modems, client interfaces, etc.) are in a network element and have connectivity between each other via non-optical connections, e.g., Optical-Electrical-Optical (O-E-O) connectivity over an electrical backplane, midplane, etc. A loopback test for one transceiver does not guarantee that the other transceiver will work fine at the time of traffic propagation due to the missing synchronization between them and also due to the fact that conventional loopback tests do not verify the intermediate O-E-O interface and connectivity. This additional missing synchronous validation may not only cause trouble during the initial traffic turn up over a regenerator path but also create a blind-spot on the concept of assured restoration of layer 0 traffic if that involves any regenerator pair. Similarly, if layer 1 restoration switches take place over two different transceivers, and one transceiver is verified at a certain time, but the other is not, then there are always chances that the layer 1 protection switch may remain unsuccessful due to faults on the other transceiver.